No somos tan distintos
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Último capítulo subido. Naruto x Ino. Dejen sus reviews. Se acabó la espera, Naruto e Ino estarán juntos? No lo estarán. A qué esperas para averiguarlo? Te lo vas a perder? Dejens sus reviews.
1. No somos tan distintos después de todo

**Capítulo 1: No somos tan distintos después de todo.**

He vuelto… y pienso quedarme. Pues ahora mi segundo fic de Naruto, para entreteneros mientras pienso en la 2ª saga del otro fic. A disfrutar.

Ha pasado dos años desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha, ya era dueño de su clan y recuperó sus tierras. No todo fue alegría y felicidad, puesto que un chico rubio iba más triste que nunca: su amada Sakura-chan se había ido a vivir con Sasuke y Hinata le había dejado por su amigo Kiba. Él sabía que era el destino (parece Neji) el que siempre estuviera solo, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará.

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de Konoha, iba cierta kunoichi de coleta rubia que también iba muy desanimada, ya que también estaba sola: su amigo Shikamaru se fue a vivir a la Arena junto a Temari y Chouji se ha casado con una ninja del País del Rayo.

Naruto se dirigió a su lugar preferido para cuando se encontraba triste, aunque sabía que no le aliviaría mucho. Llegó al río y se tumbó en la hierba como solía hacer Shikamaru, mirando hacia el cielo y hacia ninguna parte. Mientras pensaba sobre cómo iba a seguir viviendo sin nadie, escuchó unos sollozos no muy lejos de allí, se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó se encontró con Ino llorando desconsoladamente, no le había detectado, y optó por irse, cuando un kunai le pasó muy cerca.

**Ino:** Quién está ahí?

**Naruto:** "Vaya ninja que estás hecho Naruto." Tranquila, soy yo. (Sale de entre los árboles)

**Ino:** Se puede saber que demonios hacías ahí escondido?

**Naruto:** Estaba por aquí y te escuché. En un principio no sabía quien era, me acerqué y al verte llorar, opté por irme y dejarte sola. (Mira a Ino) Bueno, mejor te dejo.

**Ino:** Espera Naruto. (Naruto se voltea) Por qué estabas aquí? También estás triste como yo?

**Naruto:** No, que va. (Intenta fingir una sonrisa, pero no puede, la tristeza en su corazón es muy grande) Bueno, puede que sí.

**Ino:** Pero no estabas con Hinata? Deberías estar feliz.

**Naruto:** Lo era hasta que me dejo por Kiba.

**Ino:** ºº No lo sabía, perdona por recordarte algo tan doloroso.

**Naruto:** Seguramente tu estarías igual que yo no?

**Ino (agachando la cabeza):** Sí, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola, siempre esforzándome para que todos me admiren y ser la mejor, y mira como estoy ahora.

**Naruto:** No es para tanto.

**Ino:** CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

**Naruto:** Podrías estar como yo, que no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera familiares, tú al menos tienes eso.

**Ino:** … Sí, tienes razón. No creo que haya nadie que esté peor que tú.

**Naruto:** Al menos hay algo bueno en esto.

**Ino (sorprendida):** Qué puede tener esto de bueno?

**Naruto:** Siempre creímos que tú y yo éramos muy distintos, pero no lo somos tanto.

Ino: Te apetece hablar del asunto?

Naruto: Por qué no? Las penas son más llevaderas si son compartidas.

Pues así se tiraron toda la tarde, contándose sus penas, sus desgracias, como sus seres amados les dejaban solos, como si fueran los mejores amigos que se lo cuentan todo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo. Naruto se ofreció acompañar a Ino hasta su casa, puesto que a él no le espera ya nadie (antes era Hinata la que le esperaba), no importaba a la hora que llegara a su casa. Ino aceptó y se fueron juntos a su casa; la noche era fría, tanto que hizo que Ino sintiera un escalofrío, esto no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a Ino.

**Naruto:** Con esto no tendrás frío.

**Ino:** Y tú? No tendrás frío?

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, no creo que a nadie le importe.

**Ino:** ºº Cómo puede ser que alguien que se preocupa por todos esté tan solo.

**Naruto:** Es mi destino. No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Yamanaka, Ino se disponía a entrar cuando su padre salió por la puerta, con una cara de alegría que no podía con ella.

**Padre de Ino:** Hija, dónde estabas? Tu madre y yo te estábamos esperando.

**Ino:** No te preocupes, estaba bien acompañada, verdad Na… (Naruto no estaba)

**Padre de Ino:** Con quién? Yo no veo a nadie. Venga pasa hija, que hace frío.

**Ino:** Vale. "Dónde está Naruto? Por qué se habrá ido? Oh no, se ha olvidado su chaqueta."

**Padre de Ino:** Ino, de quién es esa chaqueta?

**Ino:** De Naruto, venía conmigo y como sentí frío pues me la dejó para que me abrigara.

**Padre de Ino:** Pues mañana tienes que devolvérsela.

**Ino:** Eso haré.

Pero en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño debido a la gran charla que mantuvieron, como Sakura le abandonó yéndose a vivir con Sasuke, como Hinata le dejó por Kiba, … todas esas cosas no le dejaban dormir. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a casa de Naruto para devolverle la chaqueta, pero se encontró con Tenten y Neji, que estaban regresando del hospital.

**Ino:** Ohayo, de dónde venís?

**Tenten:** No lo sabes? Eres la única que no se ha enterado parece ser.

**Ino:** Qué me he perdido?

**Neji:** Pues que Naruto ha intentado suicidarse anoche, y por poco lo consigue, de no ser que Kakashi iba por allí, ahora mismo estaría muerto.

**Ino (horrorizada):** Voy a verle. (Y sale corriendo rumbo al hospital)

**Tenten:** Esa no era la chaqueta de Naruto?

**Neji:** Creo que sí. Has visto su reacción? Vamos a ver que pasa.

**Tenten:** Vale.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Serán unos cinco capítulos, igual de cortos que este o menos, pero de momento esto. Próximo capítulo: Sé mi mejor amigo Naruto. Dejen sus reviews.


	2. Sé mi mejor amigo Naruto

**Capítulo 2: Sé mi mejor amigo.**

He vuelto, resurjo de mis cenizas, Fernando Urashima vuelve a la carga. Espero que este capítulo os guste.

Ino iba corriendo hacia el hospital de Konoha tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, acababa de enterarse de que Naruto había intentado suicidarse después de acompañarla a su casa. Por el trayecto, pudo ver a Kiba y a Hinata montados sobre Akamaru, siguiendo el mismo trayecto. A ella le entraron ganas de decirle algo a Hinata, pero no tenía la certeza de que ella fuera la causante de ese suceso. Llegaron al hospital y como locos se abalanzaron sobre la recepcionista.

**Ino:** Dónde está Naruto?

**Recepcionista:** Está en la habitación 302, pero está muy débil, no se si habrá recuperado la consciencia. (Ino ya se había ido)

Subió hacia el tercer piso y cuando llegó a la habitación, allí estaba su amiga Sakura, que le pudo notar que estaba muy triste.

**Ino:** Oye frentuda, que haces aquí?

**Sakura:** Ah, hola cerda, pues estoy esperando a que Tsunade-sama salga para decirme su estado. (Mira a Ino y ve la chaqueta de Naruto) Qué haces con la chaqueta de Naruto?

**Ino:** Esto… ayer Naruto me acompañó a mi casa y me dejó su chaqueta para que me abrigara, pero cuando se la iba a devolver, él había desaparecido. Esta mañana iba a su casa a devolvérsela pero me enteré de que estaba aquí. (Sale Tsunade) Tsunade-sama, como está Naruto?

**Tsunade:** Está bien, está consciente, pero no tiene muchas ganas de ver a nadie. (Ve a Hinata y a Sakura) No creo que os quiera ver ahora mismo.

**Hinata:** Me da igual, estoy preocupada por él. (Tsunade se encoge de hombros a modo de "tú sabrás lo que haces" y se va).

Hinata entra la primera, cierra la puerta y no pasaron ni dos minutos y sale medio llorando. Kiba va a consolarla y mientras tanto entra Sakura, la cual sale casi en el mismo estado que Hinata, solo que solo salió triste. Ino las miró y entró.

**Naruto:** Qué teneis en contra del concepto de estar solo? (Ve a Ino) Perdona Ino, pensaba que sería otra.

**Ino:** Naruto, venía a devolverte la chaqueta.

**Naruto:** Arigato Ino. Perdona por haberte gritado antes.

**Ino:** Me puedo imaginar el porqué. Primero Sakura te deja por Sasuke, empiezas a salir con Hinata y ahora te deja por tu amigo Kiba, debe ser muy duro para ti.

**Naruto:** No vas mal encaminada, es mi destino el estar solo. Siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré. (Una lágrima le sale pero se gira para que Ino no le vea, a él, el futuro Hokage)

**Ino:** Naruto, no te preocupes, encontrarás a alguien especial, lo sé.

**Naruto:** Parece que mis amigos se alejan de mí, primero mi tropa se va cada uno con su novia (Shikamaru con Temari, Kiba con Hinata y Chouji con una kunoichi de la niebla), después Sakura con Sasuke, y por último, Hinata, que era mi novia, corta conmigo y se junta con Kiba. Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? Por qué el Kyuubi que tengo dentro no me deja morir, si mi existencia no tiene sentido?

**Ino:** No digas eso Naruto. Dejarías a muchas personas tristes.

**Naruto:** Acaso ellos pensaron en mí? Al menos Hinata debería haberlo pensado, pero es que me dejó y al día siguiente me entero que está con Kiba. Tú pensarías igual.

**Ino:** Visto así, yo también habría intentado suicidarme. (Mira a Naruto, que mira la ventana) Pero Naruto, no solo ellos se entristecerían. (Él la mira sorprendido) Yo también me sentiría triste.

**Naruto:** No entiendo.

**Ino:** Naruto, antes Sakura era mi mejor amiga, pero como me traicionó con Sasuke, no podía confiar en nadie, por eso me encontraste en el bosque llorando. Pero cuando hablé contigo, me sentí a gusto, como si hablara con mi mejor amigo; por eso no quiero que te pase nada. Yo… te considero mi amigo, puede que mi mejor amigo.

**Naruto:** Arigato Ino. Espero corresponderte de la misma manera. (Le da una sonrisa, pero ésta era sincera, haciendo que Ino se alegrara, le acarició el pelo y se fue, dejando la chaqueta en la silla)

Ino sale y lo primero que ve fue a Sakura intentando calmar a Kiba, que al ver a Hinata llorar y al saber que fue Naruto la que le hizo eso, quería entrar para decirle cuatro verdades. Detrás estaban Neji y Tenten, viendo todo pero no intervenían.

**Kiba:** Déjame pasar Sakura, ese dobe se va a enterar. (Quita a Sakura de en medio, pero es detenido) Pero qué?

**Shikamaru:** Kiba, cállate.

**Kiba:** Debí suponerlo, me has parado con tu Atadura de Sombras.

**Temari:** Naruto es amigo nuestro, y estábamos paseando cuando nos lo dijeron y vinimos aquí de inmediato.

**Shikamaru:** Además, tu no eres el más indicado para decirle nada, para empezar fue Hinata quien le dejó por ti, lo que le dejó destrozado y es normal que él la echara de la habitación. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Ahora vete Kiba. (Deshace la técnica).

**Kiba:** Tsk, vamos Hinata, aquí sobramos. (Coge a Hinata y se van)

**Ino:** Lo que hay que ver, seguramente ella es la causante de lo que le ha pasado a Naruto, aunque tú no te libras mucho Sakura.

**Sakura:** Lo sé, sé que tardará bastante en perdonármelo, pero al menos doy la cara, para saber que aunque no lo puedo querer como el quisiera, aún me importa.

**Tenten:** Bueno, al menos tú no le distes esperanzas, pero lo de Hinata fue gordo.

**Neji:** Oye, que estás hablando de mi prima.

**Tenten:** Y qué Neji? Es normal que Naruto se sintiera mal.

**Ino:** Pero al menos sois sinceros con él, pero no sé como Hinata se atreve a venir y esperar que la reciba con los brazos abiertos. Pero eso sí, os aviso a todos, como alguien le haga algo a Naruto se las verá conmigo, entendido?

Todos: OO.

Bueno, os ha gustado? Es demasiado malo? Demasiado bueno? Dejadme vuestra critica en el review, solo tenéis que darle al botón Go. Próximo capítulo: Lo que siento por ti.

Previews:

- Hinata va a hablar con Naruto.

- Kiba se enfrenta contra Naruto.

- Ino protege a Naruto.

- Sorpresa de las gordas


	3. Lo que siento por tí

**Capítulo 3: Lo que siento por ti.**

Sigo escribiendo, por fin se acabaron los examenes. Os aviso de que ahora si que me voy a poner las pilas con los fics. Jejejeje, os dejo con el capítulo.

Han pasado 24 horas desde que Naruto intentó suicidarse, ya está completamente recuperado y se estaba vistiendo, cuando unos toques en la puerta le llamaron la atención.

**Naruto:** Quién es?

**Ino:** Soy yo, Ino.

**Naruto:** Un momento. "_Joder, todos los días me viene a visitar, ya uno no puede ni vestirse, pero al menos es la única amiga que me queda_" (Pasan varios minutos)

**Ino:** Naruto, es que te has enredado entre las sábanas o qué? (abre la puerta y ve a Naruto, lo que provoca un ligero sonrojo en ambos jóvenes) Perdona Naruto.

**Naruto:** No te preocupes, aun me cuesta moverme con total libertad, pero eso se pasará dentro de poco.

**Ino:** Me alegro. Oye... me preguntaba... si te apetecería venir a comer a mi casa. Es que me he quedado sola y Sakura no puede venir.

**Naruto (flipao):** Bueno, por qué no? Encantado acepto. Pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa.

**Ino:** Te acompaño.

Los dos iban por la calle la mar de callados, pero no paraban de pensar en el otro, lo cual provocaba que de vez en cuando se pusieran color tomate.

Mente de Ino:

"_Pero por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto? De vez en cuando es la mar de escandaloso, aunque no sé por qué decirlo, yo también lo soy. No será que me está comenzando a gustar? Podría ser, él también lo ha pasado mal, quizá podría funcionar, pero en qué estás pensando Ino?_"

Mente de Naruto:

"_Pero qué pasa? Me siento la mar de bien estando con ella, pero si es una escandalosa, pero no tiene el mal genio de Sakura. Y encima con ese traje morado, que le sienta rebien, me estaré enamorando de ella? Eso es imposible, si no hace ni una semana que Hinata cortó conmigo. Ojalá estos asuntos se me dieran mejor._"

Al llegar a casa de Naruto, entraron e Ino se quedó muda de la impresión (la casa no estaba sucia, sino todo lo contrario: estaba ordenada).

**Ino:** Vaya Naruto, no esperaba esto, siempre era un desorden.

**Naruto (agachando la cabeza):** Sí.

**Ino:** Perdona, te he recordado a Hinata verdad? Era ella la que te lo dejaba bien, no?

**Naruto:** En parte sí, al final se me pegó esa costumbre. (Le sale una lágrima, lo que hace que Ino se entristezca por Naruto)

**Ino:** Tranquilo Naruto. (Lo abraza) No hace falta que sufras por esa chica, ella es cosa del pasado. "_Desde cuando soy así?_"

**Naruto (tranquilizado):** Gracias Ino, bueno, voy a tardar un poco, porque me iré a entrenar, después me ducharé e iré a tu casa. A qué hora piensas comer?

**Ino:** Sobre las tres de la tarde. No llegues tarde.

**Naruto:** No lo haré. (Ino se va, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla) "_Definitivamente esta chica me está gustando cada vez más._"

Al cabo de una hora, Naruto acaba de entrenar su nueva técnica, pero aún no estaba desarrollada por completo, cuando detectó una presencia que le era familiar.

**Naruto:** Hinata, deja esa costumbre conmigo.

**Hinata (saliendo de detrás de un árbol):** Naruto-kun, quisiera hablar contigo.

**Naruto:** Para ti soy Naruto-san, para empezar. Qué quieres? (Dice mientras le da la espalda)

**Hinata:** Naruto, no quiero que seas así conmigo.

**Naruto:** Y cómo quieres que sea? Primero coges y me dejas, yo preguntándome qué había hecho mal, y a los tres días me entero que estás saliendo con Kiba. Lo siento Hinata, pero toda la estima que te tenía ha desaparecido.

**Hinata (a punto de llorar):** Naruto, snif, por favor, necesito que lo entiendas, cuando me enteré de que habías intentando suicidarte, yo...

**Naruto (furioso):** CALLATE! (Hinata se queda muda) Pero quién te has creído que eres? Quién te has creído que soy yo? Un idiota? Es eso? Después de todo lo que me has hecho, y lo mal que lo he pasado, quieres que te trate como antaño? Pues te lo digo ya, a partir de ahora, no quiero saber nada de ti, vete con el hombre por el que me dejaste y sé feliz, y lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo. Entendido?

Hinata se fue corriendo y llorando, mientras un Naruto estaba con el corazón destrozado, había hablado de una forma no muy delicada a la chica que hace unas semanas habría dado la vida por ella. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que tenía una comida con Ino, una chica que le había dado una nueva razón para seguir viviendo. Se fue a su casa, se duchó, se puso su traje más formal (pantalón naranja, camisa negra y una chaqueta naranja con franjas negras en los hombros) y se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando estaba llegando a casa de Ino, una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopló, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, cuando se despejó la polvareda, pudo ver a Kiba la mar de furioso, junto a un Akamaru no muy contento.

**Naruto:** Kuso, ahora solo faltabas tú para terminar de joderme el día.

**Kiba:** Lo que te voy a joder es la existencia Naruto. Por hacer llorar a Hinata hoy te voy a hacer pedazos. Vamos Akamaru!

La pelea había comenzado, Naruto esquivaba todos los golpes de Kiba, pero le iba a resultar difícil luchar también contra Akamaru a la vez. Se puso en un árbol, hizo unos sellos y gritó ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, saliendo varias copias de él, dos de ellas iban a por Akamaru, mientras el original se enfrentaba a Kiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Ino estaba la mar de intranquila, puesto que Naruto estaba tardando, cuando una llamada le sacó de su inquietud.

(Parte interactiva)

**Ino:** Hola, aquí la familia Yamanaka, quién es?... Qué Naruto qué?... Dónde?... Voy para allá. (Cuelga el teléfono)

Cuando llegó, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, Kiba estaba junto a Akamaru, y Naruto estaba con el chakra del Kyuubi, con tres colas a su espalda. Los dos estaban fatal, pero Naruto estaba aún más agotado, el intento de suicidarse había hecho mella en él. Cuando Kiba y Akamaru se iban a abalanzar sobre él, Akamaru se hechó encima de Kiba, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

**Kiba:** Akamaru, quítate de encima.

**Ino:** No lo hará, he usado la técnica "Confusión Mental" para que se acabara esta locura. Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

**Kiba:** Y a ti que te importa Ino? Déjanos en paz y vete por ahí, a estar con tus flores. (Este comentario tuvo dos efectos: a Ino le había sentado mal y se deshizo la técnica, mientras que Naruto se estaba enfureciendo mucho más, y comenzó a preparar un Rasengan a lo grande, haciendo que el suelo tiemble)

**Naruto:** KIBA!

**Kiba:** Eh? Ahhhhhhhhhh (el Rasengan de Naruto golpea en su estómago, haciendo que se estrelle contra un muro junto a Akamaru)

Pronto llegaron los servicios médicos, que comenzaron a atender a Kiba, mientras que Naruto e Ino se habían ido a casa de ella. En su casa Ino sacaba algunas vendas para curar a Naruto, pero cuando iba a ponérselas, las heridas ya habían cicatrizado.

**Naruto:** Gracias Ino, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

**Ino:** Naruto, si lo he hecho ha sido porque...

**Naruto:** Hmmm, sigue.

**Ino:** ... porque yo te quiero.

**Naruto:** Qué?

Lo he dejado interesante no? Pues pronto, el último capítulo de este fic. Próximo capítulo: Una nueva vida contigo, Yamanaka Ino. Bueno, pues después de esto, ya dentro de dos semanas comenzará la segunda saga de Naruto, ambientada ya un año después de que Naruto se convirtiera en Sannin. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras sugerencias.


	4. Una nueva vida contigo, Yamanaka Ino

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva vida contigo, Yamanaka Ino.**

Vuelvo después de tanto tiempo, aviso que ahora no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir, así que puede que tarde entre capítulo y capítulo, puesto que tengo dos fics que atender, uno de Love Hina y el de la 2ª saga de mi fic de Naruto. Pues sin más dilación, aquí está el último capítulo de este fic de "relleno". No es gran cosa y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo de prepararlo.

Flash Back

**Ino:** Naruto, si lo he hecho ha sido porque...

**Naruto:** Hmmm, sigue.

**Ino:** ... porque yo te quiero.

**Naruto:** Qué?

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto se quedó impactado ante tal declaración de Ino, la chica de la cual se estaba enamorando, su cabeza daba vueltas y comenzó a marearse, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Al ver esto, Ino fue a coger a Naruto, pero al cogerle la mano, tropezó con él y cayeron los dos, quedando Naruto en el suelo con Ino encima, estando ella abierta de piernas sobre él, con el rostro a pocos centímetros. Al darse cuenta de su situación, los dos se apartaron, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, ninguno articulaba palabra, haciéndose un silencio muy incómodo.

**Ino:** Naruto, perdona por…

**Naruto:** Ino, lo decías en serio?

**Ino:** Eh?

**Naruto:** Si es cierto lo que me has dicho antes?

**Ino:** Pues... sí. No creo que tú me correspondas, pero al menos te lo he dicho.

**Naruto:** ...

**Ino:** No dices nada?

**Naruto:** Tengo que irme.

Naruto cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la casa de la Yamanaka, pero es detenido por Ino, la cual le abrazó por detrás, dejando a Naruto en estado de shock.

**Ino:** Por favor Naruto, snif, no te vayas y me dejes aquí sola.

**Naruto:** No es eso Ino. Lo nuestro no funcionaría, sufrirías mucho por mi culpa.

**Ino:** Me da igual, lo afrontaré contigo.

**Naruto:** Ya bastante tengo con que me llamen monstruo siempre, no quiero que a ti te llamen igual solo porque estás conmigo.

**Ino:** Pero...

**Naruto:** He dicho. Déjame.

Naruto se suelta y sale de la casa de Ino, dejándola llorando en su casa mientras Naruto se iba pidiendo perdón a Ino en su interior.

Mente de Naruto:

"_Lo siento Ino, yo también te quiero, y es por eso por lo que no puedo permitir que sufras lo que sufrió Hinata cuando estaba conmigo. Todos te señalarían y te llamarían la novia del monstruo, y eso no quiero que suceda, pues me conozco y sé que cualquier día perderé el control y puedo hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré eternamente. Lo siento Ino._"

Mientras Naruto se iba, se encontró por el camino a Sakura, que había ido a ver a Ino esa tarde, pero al ver a Naruto irse tan rápido, se dirigió hacia la casa de su amiga para saber qué había pasado. Cuando llegó, la vio llorando en el sofá diciendo incoherencias.

**Sakura:** Ino, qué te ocurre?

**Ino:** Sakura, snif, por qué todo el mundo me odia?

**Sakura:** Qué dices?

**Ino:** Le dije mis sentimientos a Naruto, pero parece que él no me corresponde. Me dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaría, snif, por qué dijo eso? Buaahhhhh.

**Sakura:** Ino, creo saber porque te rechazó.

**Ino:** Dímelo Sakura por favor.

Sakura le cuenta todo a Ino, quien iba dejando de llorar e iba entendiendo el comportamiento de Naruto, hasta que al final llegó a una conclusión: debía convencerlo de que no le importaba que le llamaran lo que fuera, y si algún día ocurría algo desagradable, ella siempre estaría a su lado.

**Ino:** Gracias frentuda, ahora entiendo a Naruto mucho mejor. Que tonta he sido, iré a verle ahora.

**Sakura:** En su casa no le busques, de seguro estará en su "lugar de retiro".

**Ino:** Y dónde está eso?

**Sakura:** Encima de las cabezas de los Hokages de la Aldea, cuando está confuso, suele ir allí.

Dicho y hecho, Ino se fue hacia ese lugar en el que esperaba, anhelaba con todo su corazón y con toda su alma que el chico que le había robado el corazón estuviera allí. Tardó un buen rato en llegar, y pudo divisar a Naruto encima de la cabeza del Yondaime, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte. Ella se puso detrás mientras contemplaba como el viento movía el rubio pelo de Naruto.

**Naruto:** Qué haces aquí Ino?

**Ino:** Necesitaba decirte algo.

**Naruto:** Nada de lo que digas cambiará lo que te dije antes.

**Ino:** Sakura me contó porqué eres así. Me dijo que querias protegerme de que la Aldea me hiciera lo mismo que te hace a ti solo porque estoy a tu lado, lo mismo que le pasaba a Hinata cuando estabas tú con ella.

**Naruto:** Tenías que mencionarla Ino?

**Ino:** Lo siento Naruto, pero a mí me da igual lo que piense la gente. Sé que pierdes los estribos en cuanto alguien se mete con alguna persona querida para ti, como con "ella" cuando iban a sellarla, estuviste a punto de cometer un acto terrible; pero eso me...

**Naruto:** CALLATE! NO ME RECUERDES NADA! NO ENTIENDES QUE TE QUIERO DEMASIADO PARA DARTE ESA VIDA TAN HORROROSA? (Naruto se calla en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que acababa de decir)

**Ino:** Naruto, no te preocupes por eso, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase o lo que me digan, nada nos separará.

**Naruto:** Hablas en serio?

**Ino:** Claro que sí, mi amor.

Y así, en ese lugar, los dos jóvenes se besaron ante una hermosa puesta de sol, lo que implicaría una nueva vida para Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino.

Bueno, pues se acabó, me ha costado mucho, y la verdad, hubiera querido meter algo de lemón, pero no me sobra el tiempo precisamente. Pues este fic se acabó, pero... aquí teneis algunos previews de la segunda saga.

- Shikamaru podrá soportar a sus tres hijas? Qué pasará con su único hijo?

- Neji tendrá la suficiente paciencia para cuidar a sus dos hijos y a su hija mientras Tenten no está?

- Cómo le irá a Sakura con Sasuke? Se habrán reconciliado?

- Será el amor entre Naruto y Hinata lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasame Fuma no lo rompa?

Todo esto y mucho más en la 2ª saga de "La problemática relación de Naruto". Reviewwsss.


	5. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
